One Year Later
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Annie and the orphans reflect on one year later after all being adopted and away from Miss Hannigan one year. Based on the 1999 movie. I own NO Annie characters
1. Chapter 1 Annie

It's been a whole year since I first came to live with Daddy Warbucks and Grace. So much as changed since then. Just a year ago I was a lonely parentless orphan hoping that my parents would come for me someday. Who would've guessed I would become the daughter of a billionaire! Before then I've never had a real Christmas or got to see New York City where I grew up. I never really had real meals and we only showered a few times a month. You could say it was a Hard Knock Life!

When I first came to stay with Daddy Warbucks I had the best time of my life! I saw my first Broadway show, my first movie and he took me out to eat at fancy resteraunts every night and of course I had breakfast in bed every morning, given a warm bath every day and I had new pretty dresses! I knew I was gonna like it there! I had no idea that two weeks would turn into forever.

Then came the night Mr. Warbucks asked me if he could adopt me. I really wanted nothing else but to find my parents but deep inside I knew they were dead so I said yes. I would become Annie Bennett Warbucks and that was the best Christmas present I could ever ask for!

Then Daddy Warbucks married Miss Grace! I couldn't have been any happier! I finally had the mom and dad I've been dreaming of my whole life. They are the best parents a kid could ever ask for and do absolutely anything and everything for me. Even though my dad gets quite an earful from people he works with for marrying a Black woman they are more in love than anyone I've ever met.

A few months after they were married we adopted my best friend Molly! I couldn't have been any more excited. I've been taking care of her for two years at the orphanage and I promised her once my parents came for me I'd come back to get her and I kept my promise. I take just as much care of her and protect her just as much as I did at the orphanage. That fall we started school. It was great for us and I met so many new friends! I was even invited to my first sleepover party ever! I love learning especially reading and writing. It was a bit different with Molly. She's shyer and less outgoing than I am. We also found out that she has Dyslexia which causes her to mix up her words and letters. But with her teacher, daddy and mom and my help she was able to get through it! She even made a few friends and her best friend is Jamie Erickson. I couldn't be any more proud of my princess Molly.

For Christmas my mom's family came to the mansion to spend the holidays with us! She has two sisters Jen and Melissa. Jen has two kids Katherine and Jake they're the same age as me and Molly so we get along fine! We're really close and we do everything together! We're planning on taking a trip to Chicago to visit for a week in the summer I can't wait! Melissa has one son named Chris he's pretty young but he's a great kid to have around! Christmas was amazing and I got everything I asked for especially a loving family and cousins to spend it with.

We have had a great year as a family. We do everything! Broadway shows, movies, family picnics and just spending time together at the mansion! And of course Sandy is the best dog I could ever ask for! I'm so thankful for Grace for choosing me as the orphan to spend the holiday at her house. If she hadn't picked me I have no idea what my life would be like and I'm happy I don't have to think about that anymore!


	2. Chapter 2 Molly

Molly

I can't believe it's been a whole year since daddy Warbucks mommy and Annie adopted me! Mommy and daddy are the best parents I could ever ask for, they'll never replace my real mommy and daddy but they're just as great as they were! Mommy tucks me into bed every night and reads to me and even sleeps with me when I'm scared! Daddy calls me his little princess and tickles and cuddles me! They take Annie and I on lots of picnics zoo trips even an amusement park! This past summer was our first time at the beach! I loved it! I love my new family so much and I a, always and forever thankful.

Annie is the best big sister ever! She was already like a big sister to me at the orphanage and now she really is! We have so much fun together! She still sings ,e to sleep and comforts me when I have a bad dream. She h Los m to stand up for myself at school and helps me with my homework.

We both started school this past fall. At first I was really nervous about being in a school for the first time I am a little shy and not as outgoing as Annie but I learned how to adjust to it and I even made a new best friend named Jamie Erickson and her friends! I was even invited to my very first birthday party! I had so much fun! I was also diagnosed with Dyslexia which causes me to mix up my letters and words. With Annie Mommy and Daddy's help I was able to overcome my Dyslexia! They thought it was best to homeschool me so I could learn better. I was a little sad to leave school and my friends but mommy and daddy thought it was the best for me, now I am learning more and they think I can go back to school next fall! For my birthday mommy let me have my friends over for a slumber party!

Annie and I found out that we have cousins! They are aunt Jen's two kids Katherine and Jake who are our age and we are so close! Then Annie's aunt and uncle and their daughter Margaret then daddy"s brother and sister in law and their two kids and aunt Melissa and her son Chris We all get along so well and I love my cousins so much! For thanksgiving and Christmas we had a huge party with our new aunts uncles and cousins! It was the most fun we've ever had!

I can't wait to see hat memories are in store for us this upcoming year!


	3. Chapter 3 Pepper

Pepper

So it's been one long freakin' year since I l ft that dump you'd call an orphanage. So yeah I got parents from that rich guy Warbucks and Littlw Miss Know It All Annie. Yeah I'm happy to have parents and be outta that place but they ain't my real parents, at least they got some money to afford to g me clothes and. I can go to school so we're not dirt poor or anything. But I'm still tough and bossy I, the toughest kid in class I can take out the biggest bully in class if I had to.

So yeah I'm not stuck in a freezing cold dirty orphanage room with screaming crying babies lik Molly and Ttessie. Yep I can finally sleep without being woken up by Molly's cryin' out for her mommy or "her" Annie. Oh and no more baby Tessie and her oh my goodness.

No more scrubbin' floors and swein' on them sewin' machines for hours at a time. I get good meals finally. Holidays were ok I mean I could actually celebrate with a real family but it's still rotten because Annie thinks she's a know it all she even invited me to her birthday party so I went even though I didn't want to.

Yep one year already and we're all finally outta that dump thanks to Annie.


	4. Chapter 4-Kate

Wow I can't believe it's been one year since we all got adopted! No more miss Hannigan and no more hard knock life!

I really love my new mom and dad! They're really nice! I don't remember my biological parents very much because I was left at the orphanage when I was two years old. My new parents are James and Rebecca Smith they're amazing parents! They take me on picnics, to movies, the zoo and I love just spending time with them. I live pretty close to Annie and Molly so I get to see them often too! I'm so thankful for Annie and her dad for getting me my new mom and dad!

I miss seeing Annie and Molly every day though we were all so close and I loved helping care for Molly when Annie wasn't there. They were like sisters to me! Now Annie and Molly are really sisters! Molly really seems to like my ears because to her they're "huge and flicky" oh well I love that she loves my ears and me as much as she loves Annie. I love going over to the mansion for sleepovers! We always have fun and talk about memories from the orphanage. I'm so proud of Molly for getting through her dyslexia! My birthday is coming up and mom is letting me have friends from school and the orphanage over for a sleepover party! I can't wait!

I started the 7th grade this year this is it first time ever in a real school. I really caught up on my schoolwork fast thanks to the tutoring I had over the summer! I have been getting good grades and I have a small circle of friends.

This year I'm thankful for a new family new friends and being able to see my old friends fro,nth orphanage


	5. Chapter 5 Tessie

Note: in the 1999 movie Tessie didn't say "oh my goodness!" But she's still the worrywart but for this story she's gonna say oh my goodness a lot!

Oh my goodness oh my goodness! It's been one year since the orphanage! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! No more hard knock life, no more mush, no more Miss Hannigan and no more mean old pepper yellin' and fightin' with everyone and I don't get no sleep!

I have real parents! Oh my goodness! They are awesome and I love them so much! And I live on 5th avenue near Annie and Molly so I get to see them all the time! I wish I went to the same school as them then I could see them every day! I'm so thankful for Annie and her daddy for getting m parents, and rich ones! And mommy doesn't mind when I say oh my goodness and call me a crybaby. She said it's ok to be upset over something but not every little thing . I guess mommy is right.

I like school, even though I am shy and quiet I still do really well in my classes and I have some good friends

This year I'm thankful for a new mommy and daddy new friends and being able to go to school every day and learn!


	6. Chapter 6-July

My name's July one of the quieter orphans in Annie. I can't believe I've been out of that dump for a whole year now! I have parents finally! Real parents! I don't re,ember my birth parents at all since I was left at the orphanage as a newborn on a 4th of July (you can guess where my name came from!). My parents are great we live in a place called Boston ma. It's a lot like my but much smaller and a little cleaner. My parents take me out to eat at nice restaurants, go on picnics and go to shows. I have a younger sister. Emily she's 6 like Molly fro, the orphanage.

Even though I love my new family I miss my friends from the orphanage especially Molly. She was one of my best friends! I wish Annie's dad could've found me a family closer to them but these were the only couple looking to adopt. But I was invited to Annie's birthday part last October! I was so happy to see everyone even mean old Pepper. I'm glad we don't have to scrub floors or eat gross mush anymore. Thanks to Annie and her dad we all have great families and Miss Hannigan is gone forever!It's nice to finally have a mom and dad to tuck me into bed at night and hav someone to go to if I get scared.

I hope my friends are having a great life away from the orphanage as much as I do! I can't wait to see hat other memories are in store for me this year! No more hard knock life!


	7. Chapter 7 Duffy

It's been a year since we all left that dump of an orphanage! No more mean Miss Hannigan wakin' us up at the crack of dawn to scrub them floors! No more icky gross much for breakfast every day and no more bossy mean Pepper yellin' and bossin' us around as if she knew it all. I do miss Annie and Molly though. Molly was only two years younger than me so we were pretty close friends, and Annie was three years older than me so we were close too. Annie helps m get through a lot at rh orphanage and I'm glad that her and her daddy finally found me parents!

My new family is great! I still live in the city so I can see Annie and Molly pretty often. Annie's daddy even found a colored mama and daddy for me so I fit right in! Mama helps me with my homework and tucks me into bed every night. Daddy always sings this silly song called "tutti frutti" and calls himself Little Richard whatever that means, but he's a lot of fun! We even go to an all-black church. I don't get why I can't play with the white kids at school or sit with them at lunch, they're kids just like me right? There ain't nothin' wrong with skin color even Annie's mama is black like me.

I like school a lot. I love to learn especially reading and math, I also like history too. I do have a few friends from school but I miss my friends from the orphanage, we were like a family! We all got to go to Annie's for her birthday last October, it was great seeing everyone! I'm so thankful for Annie's daddy for getting' me a family of my own who I love so much. I'm glad we don't have no more hard knock life!

( **Note** : in the 1999 movie Duffy is played by a Black actress and black and white people were still segregated in the 1930s not as bad as the South but still. Oh and yes I made a Little Richard reference haha)


	8. Chapter 8-Miss Hannigan

Miss Hannigan

That little bear got us here! Now me rooster and that crummy girlfriend of his Lily are stuck in this dump you'd call a jail for life. And it's all that little brat's fault! That little Annie thinks she's so smart and can use that damn big mouth on anyone! I've been so good to her and what do I get?! Yeah jail that's what no Easy Street for us! That damn kid's probably livin' the. Lap of luxury up on 5th avenue. Oh how I hate that kid I could be her mother! She's gonna get it someday she's gonna get it! She's gonna pay for it! Then we can get to Easy Street


End file.
